


August 2007 Requests

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated
Genre: Multi, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-31
Updated: 2007-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various ficlets from August 2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	August 2007 Requests

Cass wasn't sure anymore just where she belonged. She thought of Gotham, and it did not feel right. The League of Assassins certainly had no home to offer her.

Then she thought of what 'home' itself meant. Security, comfort, and a place to keep what was yours.

She remembered her tunnel lair fondly, and wondered if she might not have been too hasty.

As Canary was fond of saying, the city did not just belong to Batman.

She would make a new home, in the city that had nurtured her long before Barbara had coaxed her into the Bat Family.

* * *

He moved by grapple line and rooftop express, a shadow in the sky if someone looked at the right moment. He knew every grotesque by now, sighted on them more than he worried about the street signs. If he was dropped in the middle of the city without sight, the sounds alone would let him know just where he was.

Gotham was his, as much as she had ever been Bruce's. Wealth and privilege to the side, Tim had all he needed to be Robin just in knowing the city's pulse.

She hid nothing from him, and he gave her his all in turn.

* * *

He came to check on Grayson. He had heard the original teen Speedster was back, but the younger one, the one his daughter had flirted with once upon a time, was dead. While he is committed to his own path, away from the Titans, he cannot help but keep tabs on the ones that matter.

He should have known it would be Grayson tending the youngest of the Robins, the pawns in Batman's losing game of shadows and empty threats.

As he observes the apartment, sees the wraith that the boy is now, he finds it in himself to pity this latest Robin. The boy had been cast and forged in violent times, had risen above the sheep he protected to shine with steel-brightness.

And now, he is nothing more than a broken sword, likely to be discarded by the Bat, like all the others.

* * *

He knows he's being stupid. Maudlin. He ought to high tail it back to work. See what Blake's dug up for them. Maybe go play shoot the tourist with Blake's kid.

Not stand here, watching as the Doofus picks up his little girl. 

She's absolutely beautiful...her mom's doing...in her prom dress. And she's not getting too close to the Doofus. 

Floyd would really like to take the Doofus into an alley and show him the rules for dating his daughter...but that's a right he gave up when he walked away.

* * *

There had been so many things revealed, in too short a space of time. Who else had been affected? Had they 'adjusted' other villains? Stolen more memories from heroes?

Bruce could not move past it, knowing his mind, seeing the onset of paranoia that was there then, knowing something was missing. He had pushed the people he loved further and further...

Dick. Of all the things this had cost him, he looked at the relationship he had once cherished with his first partner, and saw just how it had played out.

His hand hovered over the phone. There was only one thing he could do, to recover.

He only feared that which he had loved might be lost to him forever.

* * *

He stood there shaking, unable to quite believe it. She felt the tension in him building, every muscle seeming to cord as she watched him react to the news.

"Pretty Bird, are you sure?"

They weren't that young anymore, and slowing reflexes had made them find other ways to handle what they saw as heir responsibility to mankind.

"Positive, Oliver. Doctor Midnite confirmed."

His face split in the hugest grin she had even seen before he picked her up and spun her. Dinah was pushing the upper limit for childbearing, but by golly! they were having a child at last!

* * *

While the brunette soared at a leisurely height, the redhead swooped and dove, much like the predator her name invoked, circling around her companion. The Amazon watched her, enjoying the halo of the solar energy flickering around the warrior with every twist and sudden motion.

"You, sister, are entirely too full of yourself today!"

Diana's words were met with throaty laughter, before Shayera flew over her and matched pace.

"It is the way of my people, on our natal day, to embrace life…and I now wish to do so, for the first time in years!"

Diana nodded, and joined the acrobatics, knowing she was the biggest reason why Shayera had found joy again.

* * *

First, she slipped a fletching as she was nocking her arrow. Then, she let someone get too close, and the string got cut. 

Spilling her quiver was a moot point by then, but one more thing to irritate her. 

Finding out Connor had seen it all put the irritated into a full out mood.

Unfortunately for Ollie, Connor did not get a chance to warn him.

But Ollie, having known Dinah for a couple of decades now, saw the signs and got out of the way at her first snarled word.

Two hours later, the finest chocolates to be had in Star City were outside her door, and a note that reminded her she was loved.

It was days like these that reminded Mia just how lucky life could be, when one had Oliver Queen around.

* * *

It was a friendship borne from shared trials. From their first meetings, Cass had felt a protective urge toward the blond with too-bright lipstick and loud body motions. She did what she could to refine the tricks Stephanie learned, was thankful when Black Canary did take a more active interest in teaching the raw fighter.

But mostly, Cass just held on to Steph's presence as a guide in the world she now lived with. For every move Cass taught her, Steph taught her ten or more things about humanity.

Cass would cherish that always, and make their friendship stronger for it.


End file.
